


Markiplier Moodboard: The Offices of Ego Inc.

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alter Egos, Digital Art, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A moodboard inspired by the works of reverseblackholeofwords and ego-incorporated on Tumblr, depicting exactly what it says on the tin.





	Markiplier Moodboard: The Offices of Ego Inc.

Thanks to the wonderful audio provided by [@ego-incorporated](https://ego-incorporated.tumblr.com) and stories written by [@reverseblackholeofwords](https://reverseblackholeofwords.tumblr.com), I was inspired to create a moodboard based on my own headcanons of the Ego Inc. office building. It’s a full-functioning business establishment with a spacious reception area, a comfortable cafeteria and, of course, a cozy and well-lit boardroom. 

The main work area is an open floor plan sans cubicles, though there are special rooms such as the Host’s recording studio, the Drs. Iplier and Schneeplestein’s infirmary, and Will and Dark’s private offices. And, naturally, there is the “employees only” area… though you definitely don’t want to know what’s behind those closed doors.


End file.
